Free Bird
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: What can you do when the ultimate weapon is your boyfriend? (torment, blood, death, yaoi: SxYY MxR JxY)
1. Ultimate Weapon

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: Weeeeeeee!!  
  
Nail Bunny: Anyone know what she is so happy about?  
  
BoogiePop Phantom: This new fic of hers...  
  
NB: About...?  
  
Anthy: Just proving that you can't escape...  
  
BPP: Escape what?  
  
Anthy: You'll have to just find out.   
  
All: anime fall  
  
BPP: pairings are as follows   
  
Nail Bunny: SxYY, um...JxY...I think...  
  
Anthy: I'm sure of the first one but not any others...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#########  
  
Free Bird  
  
Ultimate Weapon  
  
_When I think about my own existence  
  
I often thought that I was me,  
  
And nothing else  
  
But "they" came to me  
  
And "they" told me that I was needed  
  
And since that day...  
_  
_I have become less human..._  
  
Seto glanced down to see Yami walking next to him, blushing slightly but sincerely happy. It had been five days since Yami had (rather shyly) asked Seto out. And Seto, being...un-Seto, said "yes". The two of them were attached at the hip since then (or so it seemed). They were happy, and if they weren't, they were faking it well.   
  
But Seto was very much so concerned about his "nameless pharaoh". He had been uncharacteristically shy and quiet when he had asked Seto out, and the CEO had wondered if there was something wrong. If anything, one could call Yami more of a "girlfriend" than a boyfriend. He put his heart and soul into making Seto happy, or at least trying to please him. But that is really irrelevant.   
  
Seto wondered if Jonouchi and Yugi had put him up to it. they were always trying to get him to do things like that. But it had worked. They were together.   
  
Since the two had been going out, Yami had convinced Seto to keep an exchange diary between them, and so far, it had been turning out well. Seto had just passed it to Yami, and would wait.   
  
The two stepped into the classroom and sat on opposite ends of the room. The usual group (Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Jono) had gathered around Yami as he opened the diary and began to read.   
  
" 'Meet me after school' Hnnn..." Yugi read aloud over his other's shoulder. Yami's face turned bright red as Malik whispered something about him (being Yami) and Seto doing the deed after school. Yami recovered quickly by nearly beating him with the diary.   
  
The diary in itself was a little smaller than a notebook. It was light blue and had dark blue cat-prints all over it. Seto and Yami both could tote it around and no one would notice it. Perfect for being kept away from wandering eyes.   
  
Seto and Yami met after school. Seto led him onto a path off of a main road that led into a forest. They walked in silence, Yami wondering what was on his boyfriend's mind. His red-violet eyes caught sight of an old military sign saying, "keep out" and he was about to ask about it when the two of them came to an old lookout tower. It was small, had no glass windows and was made of gray concrete. There was a balcony that gave them a view of the ocean.   
  
"This...this is..." Yami couldn't find words. He was entranced by the view, by the sheer beauty of it.   
  
"Yes...I thought it would be the perfect place...for the end..."   
  
Yami looked at Seto, understanding what had just been said. His eyes began to tear, and soon he was trying to hold his sobs back. But it was no use.   
  
"I...I know...when I asked you...out...Jonouchi and Yugi....they wanted me to do it...and I did...to prove that I can do something..." Yami fell to his knees, trying in vain to say something.   
  
"I understand..."  
  
"They why did you say _yes_?!" Yami's eyes glared up at Seto.   
  
"How could I not? When something as cute as you comes up...I was surprised that you asked me...I had to say yes..."   
  
There was a silence that reigned over them for a moment before Seto spoke once more.   
  
"Let's start over, and fall in love..." Yami looked up at him and nodded. He stood up and Seto embraced him in a hug.  
  
They walked away, declaring that their "special place". The two came to their separate roads, waved to each other and walked off. Yami was feeling much better, yet didn't hear or see the men walking behind him.  
  
2%%%#%  
  
The next day, Seto and Malik and Jonouchi were at the mall, just looking for nothing in particular. Malik finished up from his wandering off and walked over to them with a necklace, a pinkish crystal-like stone on a silver chain.   
  
"Rose Quartz, to promote healing and _love_!" He said, happy as a clam.   
  
"Why? And don't tell me 'because Ryou wanted it'." Jonouchi asked.   
  
"Ryou and I had a big fight yesterday. This is to patch things up."  
  
They all laughed, and their laughter and joy was interrupted by the shaking of the ground. An earthquake, nothing too special. But Malik ran outside, ignoring the warnings by Seto and Jonouchi that they were to stay where they were. They two followed him.   
  
Seto happened to look up at the sky, to see a small greenish dot flying and striking unknown fighter jets that were attacking what looked like their city. He watched it, flying from plane to plane, explosion to explosion. He was oblivious to the world around him, to the screams of Jonouchi, looking for Malik.   
  
Jonouchi didn't see Seto run off, but his eyes did catch a glint of pink. He looked to see a certain brownish-tan colored hand sticking up from the ground. He screamed in horror as the cruel reality hit him. Malik was dead.   
  
Seto watched the green dot fall to the ground, and he went running after it. He stopped amidst the rubble and looked, as the dot got bigger and revealed who and what it was.   
  
Yami touched down on the ground, eyes blurred and not yet registering what was happening. His right arm was no longer there, and had horridly warped and twisted itself to become a large weapon, like a beam cannon. From his back came two large biomechanical wings, and below them two glowing beams of light that were like wings and yet not. He blinked once, and then was aware of where he was, and was aware of Seto standing there.  
  
There was a horrid sound of the weapon on his arm twisting and warping itself into his flesh-and-blood arm. Seto could faintly see a scar on his shoulder. There was another sound as the wings vanished into Yami's back. He showed no sign of pain due to this.   
  
The next thing he was aware of was Seto wrapping his arms around him, as if to sheild him from the world.   
  
"Seto...I have become a weapon..."

%%%%6  
  
Anthy: Yay! First chapter done!  
  
NB: Loosely based on Saikano.   
  
Anthy: But it will be deeper and worse.   
  
BPP: Review!


	2. Scars

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: WEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Anshi: Mewt.   
  
Anthy: Oh...this is a message to Great Writer Sarah...  
  
Anshi: Where can we find the YY/Y fic you were talking about?  
  
Anthy: We're lost!   
  
Anshi: You said something about AFF.net ?was that a typo?   
  
Anthy: And what's the title?   
  
Anshi: Um...  
  
Anthy: Anyways...chapter two!  
  
Free Bird  
  
Scars  
  
I tried my best  
  
To protect this place I lived in  
  
And this place that Seto lived in  
  
But when I had to go  
  
When I had to become   
  
An "ultimate weapon"   
  
I realized that I may never   
  
Be able to be with him again  
  
I hate being me...  
  
I hate myself...  
  
It had been weeks since the first attack. Yami had ducked out several times since then, and he always had the feeling that someone was watching him for reasons he didn't understand. Seto comforted him the best he could, but it seemed that the smile and the joy inside of him faded a little bit everyday. Yami was trying his best to stay human, but it was more like he was afraid of something inside of him.   
  
When Yami would leave, Seto would go the concrete lookout tower and watch the little green dot zoom off in a direction and return to him at all hours of them morning. They were both there one day, talking.   
  
"Yami...why don't we run away together? Run away to Tokyo even?"   
  
"Seto...Tokyo is..." Yami caught himself before he said it. But Seto knew and Yami looked away, ashamed.   
  
"Then let's just run away, far from here. Let's just get away from here." Seto said, pulling Yami close to him and just held him there, drawing in the moment.   
  
The two walked away from the tower and both hopped on Seto's bike (a motorcycle for those of you out there) and picked a random direction away from there. Yami held on to Seto tightly, looking over his shoulder in either fear or anxiety.   
  
And then he saw them. There were two little dots out of the corner of his eye. Seto heard him scream in pain, and started to turn around to look.  
  
"Seto! Don't look back! Just look ahead!" Yami shouted over the wind. He bit down on his lower lip as his shirt flapped in the wind. A beam of light burst from the back of his shirt and straight up into the sky. There was silence before there were two small explosions. Yami tasted blood in his mouth, and realized how hard he ha bit into his lip.   
  
It was dusk, and they were walking under the cover of trees. Yami walked behind Seto, only to hide the hole in the back of his shirt. He didn't want to make Seto worry any more than normal. They stopped for the moment, both of them resting against a tree. Yami was about to take a nap when he heard the sound of propeller blades.   
  
He stood up, almost like he was in a trance. His eyes changed, and it seemed that he was not entirely himself. He looked up at the sky, body beginning to glow a faint green.  
  
"I must kill them before they kill me..." He whispered.   
  
Something hit Yami from behind, knocking him back to reality and throwing him to the ground. He rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up but Seto pushed him back down. Yami struggled as Seto cut open his shirt.   
  
"Don't look at me! Don't look at my body!" Yami cried over and over. But Seto was in shock at what he saw. Yami fell silent and let the moment pass.   
  
There was a large spider-like scar tracing its way across Yami's chest. Seto looked at his lover's hands, and there were the same spider-scars on the palms. And on his back, where the light had come from, there were several spider-like scars. Two of them were on his shoulder blades, where his wings would emerge. Some were on his shoulders themselves, indicating where his arm had changed in the first place.   
  
Yami curled up into a little ball, sobbing. Seto reached out his hand but Yami pulled away. But Seto wouldn't have that. He pulled Yami close to him and the two of them cried together. And when their sobbing was over, Yami began to speak.  
  
"There's this...thing growing inside of me...I try so hard to keep that thing in control...but it seems that the more and more I use my powers...no matter what it's for...I feel less and less like who I once was...I..."   
  
Seto placed one hand over Yami's mouth to silence him before catching his lips in a very real and very passionate kiss. Blue eyes looked into sad red eyes.   
  
"Even if this world is destroyed, even if you love someone else, even if this body is destroyed, even if you hate me, even if we cease to exist, I will always love you and I will always be there to protect you. Or at least I can try." Seto whispered.  
  
Yami nodded and hugged Seto tightly.   
  
He was called into action a few minutes later.   
  
%%%%%%%5  
  
Anthy: Wooot.  
  
Anshi: Don't forget GWS!   
  
Anthy: Review. 


	3. Loss of Freedom

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Anshi: we luv you Great Writer Sarah!   
  
Anthy: It's the encouragement she gives me.  
  
Anshi: I send a shout out to Lina Inverse (she knows who she is)   
  
Anthy: We thank her for lending us Saikano.   
  
Anshi: Sarah...great fic on aff.net (update soon!)   
  
Anthy: Now for this to get depressing!  
  
Anshi: Yami-angst!  
  
Anthy: Thank you to everyone!  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Free Bird  
  
Loss of Freedom  
  
_I have been this...  
  
"ultimate weapon" for a long time  
  
Or so it seems  
  
I haven't seen "him"  
  
For a few days...  
  
I can't do this  
  
This place is only peaceful   
  
Because I live here   
_  
Since Yami had been called into action, Seto hadn't seen him for a day. He hadn't heard from him, nor had he heard from his boyfriend. Yami had become less and less human. Seto had spent most of his time alone, thinking of him. There was a loneliness that began burrowing inside of him like a worm. It was leaving him hollow and empty. Seto looked up at his desk at school and glanced out the window. Once in a while, he would think he saw a green dot fly by. And he would think that nothing had happened to his Yami.   
  
If he could have only seen...  
  
Yami sat on a concrete brick that was once part of a wall. His wings were still out, not yet receding into his back. He looked at the other soldiers who were in his "group". Some were talking, some where playing checkers and some were sleeping. Yami stood up and began to walk around, merely observing at the moment. He found two soldiers who were talking and drinking from their canteens.   
  
"Um...excuse me, can I please have some of your water?" Yami asked, almost too timidly. One of the soldiers nodded and handed him the canteen. Their commander walked up to them as Yami handed back the canteen and sat down.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Yami nodded.   
  
Yami stared at the ground before one of the soldiers asked him a question to snap him back into reality.   
  
"So...um...are you..."  
  
"Yep...I have a boyfriend..." Yami said, smiling just a bit.   
  
"Is he cuter than me?"  
  
"Is he cuter than me?" They both asked.   
  
"Yep. He's tall, has short brown hair and blue eyes. He seems cold but really he is nice and kind..."  
  
"Is something wrong?" The commander asked.   
  
"Not really. I was just thinking about him. He knows...about...this. My...um...brother and grandpa don't even know. Actually, ever since I started this...I've become more of a delinquent. You know...not coming home on time and stuff like that."  
  
There was a slight pause and Yami continued.   
  
"But...him...when he scolds me or calls me 'baka', it makes me still feel human...it makes me feel alive."   
  
There was another pause. Yami stood up and looked up at the sky. His eyes dilated and his voice became a dull monotone.  
  
"Are they aiming at me? There are so many of them...are they all aiming at me?"   
  
The commander and soldiers understood and they ran for cover just as two large explosions came from where Yami was standing. He looked up at the sky with the strangely dilated eyes. He rose into the air and beams of light burst from his body. One would streak off in one direction before splitting off into smaller beams of light that trailed off, leaving destruction in their wake.   
  
Beams come from his hands and his back. There seemed to be more and more explosions but there were still more and more of the unknown enemy. Yami felt it inside of him...and there was nothing he could do. It was rising. He screamed as his tilted his head back and a large red beam of light seemed to explode from his left eye. The red beam flew up into the air before splitting off in all directions. The dark sky lit up with explosions.   
  
When Yami came to, he was standing on the ground. He looked around, oblivious to the large spider-like scar over his left eye. The troops were all okay, and there were a couple armored cars waiting to take them all elsewhere.  
  
"Good job." The commander said.   
  
"This is not me..." Yami whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is not me. I feel this...thing...welling up and taking over who I once was. The only reason we're now dead is because that thing takes over and does nothing but kill. These scars are the symbol of it. It has no care for my emotions, who I love and who I am."  
  
There was a silence. Yami looked up at all the destruction around him. All that he had done. This city was now dead.   
  
"Please...shoot me..."   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$4  
  
Anthy: Review!!!  
  
DHKFTO: Mewt. 


	4. Caged Bird

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
All: Mew?  
  
Anthy: Chappy is pretty...  
  
Anshi: listening for Lina & GWS   
  
Crickets: reep reep  
  
Anthy:" sigh Anyways...  
  
Anshi: Depressing and maybe sad chappy ahead.  
  
Crickets: Reep reep  
  
2  
  
Free Bird  
  
Caged Bird  
  
I have realized it now  
  
I am no longer free  
  
I never was "free"  
  
They have taken everything from me  
  
But I can't destroy them  
  
I can only submit to them  
  
And I pray that he can find me  
  
Once Yami asked someone to shoot him, all he felt was a hard blow to the back of his head and his world went black. Once he opened his eyes, he was unsure of where he was. He was suspended in the air by chains intertwined between his wings. Chains were coiled around his arms and legs, as if to keep him from hurting anyone. One lone silver chain snaked around his neck like either a leash or a noose and settled gracefully on the floor.   
  
Yami took note of where he was at that moment. He seemed to be in the back of a large semi-truck. Even in the darkness he could tell that the roof retracted and there was a door between the truck and the trailer he was in.   
  
They had no intention of ever killing him or letting him go. He was their tool, their pawn.   
  
Yami sighed as the truck came to a halt and the roof retracted. Some men filed in and on grabbed the chain sitting on the ground. Yami could see the enemy above, and hear the heartbeats of the men. The one holding the chain yanked on it, and Yami felt the pain in his chest and in his back as the same yellow beams of light burst from his back. There was a flurry of explosions.   
  
And Yami could hear the screams of the unknown enemy as they were reduced to ashes.   
  
He gasped for air, and the man let go of the chain-noose to let Yami breathe. More yellow beams snaked upwards towards the sky, and Yami heard more scrams that were invisible to the others. The roof soon closed and the men left. He was alone in the darkness once more. He could hear people talking...  
  
"Why do we have to rely on him?"  
  
"Who are these enemies anyways?"  
  
"He actually wanted to die. How stupid is that?"  
  
"Do you think that his boyfriend will see him again?"  
  
"Maybe in hell..."  
  
There was laughter, and Yami shuddered. He felt the...thing inside of him taking control again, and Yami restrained it as best he could. He closed his eyes, and could see it manifesting itself behind his eyelids, and fear began to settle in his veins.  
  
It took the shape of a woman. She was tall, dark-skinned and had kind eyes and black hair. She wore an Egyptian dress and jewelry. She spoke to Yami in kind words that made him think he was back home, that his mother was alive once more. But Yami's focus was clouded, and the voice of Seto in the back of his mind screamed at him to stop.   
  
But Yami could barely hear himself screaming...  
  
6666666666666666666666  
  
Seto stepped into the enormous and cold room underneath Kaiba Corp. He saw the bone---skull really. It looked like a dragon skull, if Seto believed that they even existed. It was entwined and supported by wires and cables, all creating a giant tower of wires and circuitry. There was what seemed to be a neck with a chamber of some sort on it stretched out to the opposite wall, again supported by wires.  
  
"Anthy! I need your help." Seto shouted.   
  
A large translucent screen appeared with Noah's face on it.   
  
"She's busy...wadya want?" Noah asked.   
  
"Yami's gone. I need to get him back."   
  
There were some whirring and clicking sounds as another screen appeared, this time with Anthy's face.   
  
"Missing? Explain..."  
  
Seto found himself spilling everything, including the parts about Yami being and ultimate weapon. Anthy and Noah listened.   
  
"Ok...this requires more work than I thought it would. I did spot some military vehicles heading to Kyoto about ten minutes ago. I'll track them for you, but you'll owe me for this." Anthy muttered.   
  
Seto nodded and went home, under the cover of the night. He crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. His mind could feel that there was something wrong out there, and the world did not know about it. Something was wrong in the world and no one but a select few knew about it. In the back of his mind, he knew that it would probably turn out okay.   
  
Chimera was after Yami, and there would be hell for those responsible.  
  
Anthy: Paripoku---blat!!  
  
Anshi: Review!! 


	5. Lucifer Virus

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: Woot! More prettyness!  
  
Anshi: You scare me.   
  
Anthy: well...mew then  
  
Anshi: ???  
  
DHKFTO: Thank you to everyone out there  
  
Anthy: Crazy person...  
  
DHKFTO: I'm pretty  
  
Anthy: Yeah...that's the only think keeping you alive.  
  
DHKFTO: nervous laugh  
  
444444444444444  
  
Free Bird  
  
Lucifer  
  
I wish for freedom  
  
But I know that I can't have it  
  
They know that I cannot die  
  
But I wish for death   
  
Then "he" came  
  
"He" said that he could save me  
  
But I can't trust him...  
  
Because I cannot trust myself  
  
There were endless clicking and beeping noises as Anthy and Noah looked deep into the nothingness of cyberspace. They knew Yami was out there, it was like a sign that said "Ultimate Weapon in this direction". The firewalls and passwords meant nothing to them. This was their realm and theirs alone.   
  
"He is here. Tell Seto, he can go and find his love. Just make sure that he brings big guns..." Anthy said.  
  
"Why?" Noah asked.  
  
"Remember the 'Lucifer program'?"  
  
"Yes...kinda..."  
  
"They're gonna inflict that upon Yami..."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Noah! What the hell are you waiting for?! Go damnit!!!"   
  
56575674523657467456346  
  
Yami cried out in pain before going limp. His efforts to control the growing evil inside of him were failing. But he tried with all he had and more. He hand to keep this thing under control. If it got loose, he doubted if anyone would live. It wanted to kill anything and everything. There was no difference in living of not.   
  
It wanted to destroy.  
  
Yami pulled himself together when the doors opened and three men walked it. One of them grabbed the chain, threatening to pull. Another hit a switch in the wall and Yami felt the chains in his wings release and he fell to the floor. He didn't try to get loose, because he knew that it was useless.   
  
Two more men entered and walked over to Yami. They seemed to hold him down, expecting him to thrash about wildly. The last man adjusted his glasses and knelt down next to Yami. The nameless pharaoh saw the syringe in his hand, and the tip of the needle. He began to struggle.   
  
Nothing good ever came from a needle.   
  
One of the men holding Yami down switched his grip. Yami felt a hand force his head down and then the prick of the needle as it worked its way into his neck. He screamed, but the voice was neither human nor animal. It was unearthly, the sound of anguish and of pain as it filled the ears of all who heard it.   
  
Soon Yami's struggles ceased and he lay still. The only sound was his breathing, shallow and empty. The men left and Yami was left on the floor, still bound by chains. He knew now that his battle between himself and the thing inside of him was over.   
  
Yami had lost.   
  
Lucifer was now inside of him, inside his blood. It had let the...thing inside of him out. It was no longer the shape of a woman, but a shapeless entity that towered over Yami and imprisoned him inside himself. He would only be able to watch as the evil used his body to destroy.   
  
Yami was nothing but a puppet.   
  
(Ok...it might get confusing because Yami's body isn't his anymore)  
  
Yami sat up and watched as the chains binding him turn to ashes. Then entity was Yami, and Yami was not it. The puppet stood, the evil smile covering his face. The men outside heard nothing, a silent explosion as the "box" blew apart and they saw their "ultimate weapon" ready to destroy them.  
  
They watched as Yami rose into the air. That was their last memory before they were all killed. Yami screamed inside himself, mortified and scared by what his body was doing. He was terrified. This wasn't him...it was not his doing.   
  
But it was.   
  
The entity laughed with Yami's voice. It was free. Nothing could keep it now. It was unleashed and there was nothing in the world that could contain it once more. The nameless enemies and the nameless pharaoh were powerless.   
  
It did not think about the boy who would die for Yami.   
  
666666666666666666666  
  
Anthy: Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
All: Please review!! 


	6. Lucifer versus Chimera's Love

Free Bird  
  
Anthy: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Anshi: FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
DHKFTO: Is the battle of psycho laughters?  
  
Anthy: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Anshi: FWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
DHKFTO: You scare me.  
  
Anthy: MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Anshi: FWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
DHKFTO: Oh shut up.  
  
33444147854873501746580716435  
  
Free Bird  
  
Lucifer versus Chimera's Love  
  
I am no longer myself.  
  
I cannot control myself.  
  
"He" is inside me and   
  
"He" is not me.  
  
I want to fight "him"  
  
But...  
  
I'm too weak...  
  
When Lucifer had entered Yami's body, it had sent out a shockwave along all lines of communication. Chimera was no exception. It was like a taunt. Lucifer was taunting Chimera and Anthy. It knew that those two were out there. It was inviting them to fight. It knew more, now that it was in Yami's body.   
  
But Anthy and Chimera knew both Lucifer Program and Yami.   
  
They knew.   
  
Anthy constantly updated Seto as he drove along in a black (Anthy: WISCONSIN DUCK WITH A MACHINE GUN!) jeep, with of course, hordes of weapons stashed in back. Anthy rode shotgun, wires from a laptop computer plugged into her skin. She kept her helmet-visor thing from Chimera with her. She had a plan to confront the Lucifer program.   
  
There was nothing but ruins and debris where the army once stood. Seto pulled to a stop and Anthy jumped out.   
  
"Seto, when you see my fingers twitch, throw the helmet at the back of my head."   
  
"Um...okay..."   
  
Anthy strode onto the ruined field, short hair blowing in the wind. She crossed her arms across her chest and Seto watched as her skin stretched and ripped. Two completely mechanical wings burst from her back and she rose into the air, shouting for "Lucifer".   
  
Seto watched as a green dot descended from the sky and landed in front of Anthy. He knew that Yami was different. His eyes looked evil, and sadistic. They lusted for blood and her flesh. Seto popped open the laptop and Noah's face appeared. His hands clapped over his mouth to keep him from screaming. He knew.  
  
"You, Chimera's lover, wishing to battle with me?" Yami's voice was not his...it was the Lucifer program.  
  
"I shall...leave the ultimate weapon...he's a human..." Anthy twitched her fingers.   
  
Lucifer-Yami dove at Anthy, who caught the visor and put it on. She turned to face the corrupt ultimate weapon. Wires sprang from the visor and into Lucifer-Yami. Anthy arched her head back, drawing the Lucifer program into herself. Noah screamed from the computer screen.   
  
Anthy and Yami separated and they both dropped to the ground. Yami stood up on shaky legs, but Anthy didn't move.   
  
"Seto! Either bring her here or bring me to her!" Noah shouted. Seto brought the laptop to Anthy. Wires emerged and inserted themselves into her skin.   
  
"Chimera is going to draw the Lucifer program from her and into itself. Chimera knows how to purge it...oh man...Baka Anthy Baka!!!" Noah said over and over, tears welling up in the screen.  
  
Seto looked at Yami, bio-mechanical wings returning into his back. Yami's eyes shined with tears and guilt. Seto wrapped his arms around Yami, telling him how happy he was.   
  
"Seto...it's all my fault." Yami pulled away from Seto and knelt down next to Anthy. Tears began welling in his eyes as Yami held her hand in his. Seto knelt next to Yami, holding him in his arms.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Seto...anything I do causes people to get hurt..."   
  
325436547681113r653768245  
  
Anthy: Review! 


	7. Yami, be brave

Free Bird 

Anthy: All shall hate me for this…

Anshi: Don't kill her.

Anthy: Shouts out again to Lina and GWS!!

Anshi: Note for Lina!

Anthy: Leggy IS chasing Eyowen!!

Anshi: So there.

Anthy: Well…thanks to Lina for introducing me to the Corrs!

Anshi: duelists…

Anthy: Standby!!

0159827508192450917816501835601829475

Free Bird

Yami, be brave…

_Maybe deep down inside, _

_You don't believe it_

Yami shut himself inside a room in the game shop. He stayed inside, not wanting to get close. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Yugi would bring him snacks and what not, and the fear in Yami's eyes would turn him away. There was a deep sense of guardian-ness inside of Yami. Yugi had been so kind to him…he couldn't harm him.

_Your wailing wall isn't weeping at all_

_And you're not worthy of adoration_

And Seto…there was no way that he could harm his only love. Seto was the only thing keeping him human, even after the Lucifer program. Anthy had saved him from that. He had caused her so much pain, and she still was fighting for him. She wanted one thing. She wanted Seto and Yami to be happy.

_You're scared that somebody somewhere's gonna find a burst pipe_

_And as fast as they bow down they leave you behind_

Yami reflected upon those three things, in the complete silence and the nothingness. There was someone that popped into his head. Malik. Oh god…Malik had died in the first battle. Ryou was crushed, but he was still alive. He was still moving forwards. He was not going to give up. Yami admired that strength inside of him. It was far stronger that this "ultimate weapon".

_But babe be brave cause what's the point of it all_

_What's the point of it all_

Yugi was tending shop, thinking about the date with Jonouchi later that day. They were going to the movies and then to dinner and then maybe a little fun back at Jonouchi's house. There was real love, happy and bubbly and pure.

_Baby don't tell me, tell me what's it all for_

_If you're not terrified to fail_

_Are you terrified to fail?_

There was a knock at the door. Yugi thought it was strange, because the door was unlocked. He hopped off the stool and opened the door.

_Way far down below you don't feel it_

_Yeah everyone knows you don't believe it_

There were tall men in black suits at the door. Yugi stepped back, but did not feel fear. He was more confused than afraid.

The pain of a pop star you're breaking my heart But baby be brave cause what's the point of it all 

"Is Yami around? We need to speak with him."

"Sure! Hang on!" Yugi said, bounding to the back of the shop and shouting up the stairs.

_What's the point of it all,_

_Baby don't blow it, tell mw what's it all for_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!" If you're not terrified to fail 

Yami heard his hikari shouting and stood up. He drew his wings back into his body, and didn't bother looking for another shirt to wear. He had a strange feeling that he would need to run again. If he only knew how fast and how far he would have to run.

_Confide in me, tell your story_

He started walking down the stairs, hoping---praying that Seto was at the door to whisk him away to a place where no one would find him. But deep inside him, within the scars on his chest and his eye, he knew that it wouldn't be. There was a shadow of doubt hanging in his mind as he neared the landing.

_Are you terrified to fail? _

_It's your fear that makes you worthy_

Yami walked into the room just in time…

_I know what you're doing cause_

…to see the bulled go straight through Yugi's head.

_God I've been tempted, you are _

_Drowning the special to_

Yami couldn't even scream. The shock hit him too fast. The men began to enter the shop, kicking Yugi's body aside.

_And what's the point of it all _

_If you're not terrified to fail_

Yami dashed upstairs, with the men hot on his heels. He raced into their room, jumped onto the desk and through the window. His biomechanical wings burst from his back and Yami flew as fast as he could above the clouds. He had to get away. Away from here. Away from them. Away from everything. With mechanical wings, Yami could essentially fly forever. With his loss of humanity, he was not bound by any earthly habits except for breathing.

_Confide in me tell your story _

_Are your terrified to fail_

But there was Seto.

_It's your fear that makes you worthy_

Yami flew beneath the clouds, looking to see if anything was after him. And there was. The unknown enemy and the military. Yami dove, deep into the forest below. Just to escape! To get away! To leave this place!!! Something hit Yami from behind, he faltered and went crashing into some trees. His vision was blurry, and soon he blacked out.

_I'm terrified to fail_

"Seto!" The boy so named listened as Anthy's face appeared on his screen.

"What?"

"Yugi's dead."

"WHAT?!?!"

_Confide in me, tell your story_

"That governmental group I told you about? They flushed Yami out. I don't even know where he is now."

Seto collapsed. This was news he didn't want to hear. Jonouchi would be crushed. Seto stood up on shaky legs and looked out the window.

_Are you terrified to fail?_

He could have sworn that he saw a green flash dive from the clouds.

_It's your fear that makes you worthy_

5746574839282737465658493920294

Anthy: The end is near!

Anshi: Review!


	8. In The End

Free Bird

Wahoo! Look! I'm updating! And I'm listening to "Bring me to life" as we speak.

/And looking at a pic called hessad...why we're not real sure. We'll send it to ya.../

Does anyone know how to translate Japanese? Then you can tell me what is going on in the piccy...I wants to know...teary eyes

/As in...kanji.../

Anyways...I should write this. The end is here!

/You killed Yugi...you die now/

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

65456433534288493874757569492372894957372

Free Bird

In The End...

_Feeling bitter and twisted all along_

_Wading through an empty life too long_

_I close my eyes_

_Listen to the wind_

_Longing to belong to a higher place_

"Here he is."

"Is he alive?"

"Of course you fool. The only thing in this world that could kill him is what he's about to go through."

"Well...let's get him loaded up."

Yami could faintly hear voices, but instead of the actual words you people just read, to him it was just sound. He felt paralyzed, and his mind was simply a blur. Someone picked him up, but Yami's mind went dark and he slipped out of consciousness once more.

When he came to, he was tied to an operating table. He tried to break the bonds, but found he was too weak to. His eyes traced around the room, noticing various instruments that were obvious not normal for any sort of operation. There was a monitor, blank and black. Yami had a passing thought that Seto might be able to find him if there was a computer.

There were noises, and several people in lab coats and surgical masks entered. There were two sharp pricks as Yam received two injections. He didn't know what they were, but he fought to keep himself here, and he fought himself to not destroy. One of the people placed a mask over Yami's nose and mouth. Yami did not pass out, on the contrary, his mind seemed to wake up and become more alert.

"Ok...let's cut him open and see what we've done to him."

A scalpel blade pushed its way into Yami's chest and slid through him. Yami felt all of this, ever time that blade came for him, he saw it as he had seen the Lucifer program. His first thought was that he was going to die. But his mind told him otherwise.

"Look at this, there's something attached to his heart."

"Well...let's detonate it quickly. Now that the enemy has been eradicated, there is no more use for him."

"He is extraordinary isn't he? He beat our viruses and evaded us for so long. It is a shame that this is his last stand."

"What's this? Some of the machines themselves are actually connected to his heart, like they're part of it."

"That's ours. If we need to, that is our last chance of controlling him."

"None of this must get out. The public doesn't need to know that their savior was a teenager."

If Yami could have screamed, he would. His mind began to race, and even before anyone did anything, a red glow centered around his right eye. The people stepped back and watched as his wounds closed. The red glow grew. A red orb emerged from the glow and centered in the air for a moment. Little red lines shot out from it in a hurry, singling out every lab coat-clad person in the room. Yami, still in a panic, broke from his bonds and was running before he knew it.

He knew that there was a bomb attached to his heart. He knew that they could kill him.

Seto drove as fast as he could towards their spot. He hoped, if he could be there, then maybe he could see. He didn't know that that was where Yami was headed. Seto pulled to a stop and ran as fast as he could to the lookout. Seto took a moment to calm himself and looked out at the sky.

There was a green light coming straight towards him. Seto smiled and waved. The light faded and Yami barreled into Seto, holding him s if his life depended on it.

"Yami! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Seto asked.

Yami said nothing and just started crying. He didn't let go of Seto, he didn't even loosen his grip. He was afraid, and Seto was his last chance to stay human. Seto asked him what was wrong again, and Yami struggled to speak through his sobs.

"...they're gonna kill me Seto...they don't need me anymore...so they're gonna kill me...there's a machine attached to my heart...they're gonna use it to kill me..."

"Yami..."

"I don't want to die anymore Seto! I don't want to be away from you anymore! I want to be human again!!" Yami shouted, pushing closer to Seto.

Seto scooped Yami's crying form up and carried him back to his bike (again...motorcycle for those who don't understand). He thought. A machine...then...Anthy and Chimera could try to remove it, because it was a machine, it had wires and metal.

So he would try.

"You want me to what?!" Anthy shouted, arm in a cast and bandages over her eye.

"I want you to try and mess with this thing and try to make it so the government can't kill my boyfriend." Seto said. Anthy sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. But you owe me big for this. What you owe me...I still have to figure that out...but you'll owe me big." Anthy said, walking back to be absorbed by Chimera.

From the tower of wires came what appeared to be (or could pass for) a pod of some sort. The glass top opened to reveal a cushioned inside. The dragon skull motioned for Yami to lay down inside, and he did.

Yami felt his mind being separated from his body, and in the midst of his dreaming, he watched Anthy pass him to try her hardest to work in his body. Yami watched, and began to reflect on himself. He thought about Malik and the Rose Quartz. Healing and Love. Yes...Yami needed healing and Seto gave him love. Love that he needed. He thought about the Lucifer program, and how it had consumed his mind and his body to make him kill, to rampage and destroy. But Anthy had saved him. She drew Lucifer into her body and destroyed it. Yami wanted to thank her so much, but didn't know how he could.

But in a moment, his mind snapped back to his body and to the physical world. He had not felt the passage of time.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Yami asked groggily.

"Anthy had been working for almost 96 hours to save you, and from the looks of it...she has." Seto said. A semi-transparent screen popped up with Anthy's exhausted expression on it.

"There, I've done the best I can. Yami, the only thing you have left are your wings, and those you can't do too much damage with."

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Hey Anthy, are you for once too tired to hack?" Seto asked, smiling.

"Watch me...I'll become the Cyber Ghost once more...but right now...I need some rest."

As Yami and Seto turned away, Anthy spoke once more.

"Yami, you might want to visit Yugi's grave. He's waiting there for you."

(_You speak to the weak and old picture of me_

_Everybody says they want to be free..._)

Days went by, life began to recover. Yami was attached to Seto at the hip, and they were rarely apart. Ryou never quite got over Malik, but he kept his boyfriend inside his heart everyday. It was extremely rare to see Ryou without the necklace. It was with him everywhere. Jonouchi later became president of their class and was often heard talking to "Yugi" when he was sitting by himself.

Anthy, Noah, and Chimera were still hacking everything they could, and first order of business was destroying any research involving Yami or the Ultimate Weapon or the Lucifer program. Anthy became Yami and Seto's guardian angel, and would track them in any way possible. She never let them be depressed, and always helped them in any way she could.

And for the first time in his life, Yami was free...

9398032908389032890348904389043785

Mew! There! The End! The end the end the end the end THE END!!!

Now review.

Wear fruity half-masks and be welcome.


End file.
